The Hogwarts Seven
by Robin R. Smith
Summary: WIP AU Crossover with Magnificent 7 and Harry Potter. The M7 guys are students at Hogwarts. Ezra and Vin come into an important heritage that may change the wizarding world forever. Slash EzraVin.
1. Ezra

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter books nor do I own the M7 characters.  
  
A/N: This story takes place the year after the infant Harry Potter defeated Voldemort's killing curse.  
  
A/N 2: I am still working on my other stories but, I couldn't get the idea of the Magnificent Seven characters as Hogwarts students out of my head. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
The Hogwarts Seven By: Robin R. Smith  
  
For thousands of years the castle has stood, proud and majestic, over the surrounding lands. It was the legacy of four of the most powerful wizards that had ever lived. They created it to be both a home and a school for young wizards and witches. They loved the castle dearly and named it Hogwarts. Unfortunately, knowledge of the true nature of the castle had been lost to time. People had long since forgotten that the castle itself was a magical creature. To say that the castle was lonely would have been a vast understatement. Though it was constantly filled with both teachers and students, it was alone. No one had paid any attention to the castle in hundreds of years. So, there the castle stood, a silent watcher through the ages, dreaming of the day when it would once again be cared for.  
  
********  
  
Deep in the bowels of Hogwarts' dungeons, a fifteen year old boy with auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat in silence. Ezra had not moved in hours, a deep depression was bearing down on him. Here he was, alone in a strange school that in a few days would be filled with strangers, many of which he was sure would hate him instantly. The Slytherins would hate him because he was not a follower of the former Dark Lord. The Ravenclaws would hate him because he was smarter than they were, after all, he was only fifteen years old and was already in his sixth year. The Hufflepuff students would hate him because they would believe that he was a traitor, both to the light and to the dark. And last but not least, the Gryffindors would hate him because his mother had been Voldemort's mistress.  
  
Ezra was not like other boys his age. There was something inside of him that screamed in hurt and denial. He did not understand it. He only knew that there was a vital part of him that was missing. He was different in other ways to. He could cast complex illusions that were unbreakable and that no one could see through, no matter what spell was cast against it. Also, he had always been able to pick up on the feelings of others if they were strong enough. He had learned that it was because he had an innate ability for heart magic. Heart magic was the ability to influence or even control the deepest emotions of both the himself and others.  
  
As the time passed, Ezra was pulled out of his brooding when he began to feel another presence. Someone close to him was in a great deal of pain. A pain that was almost all consuming and that had been around for a very long time. Ezra concentrated on the feeling and tracked it back to the source. He was startled to realize that it was coming from the castle itself. For the first time, he realized that the castle was more than just a magical building, it was alive. The loneliness rolled through the castle in waves that threatened to drown Ezra. He had thought that he knew what loneliness was, after all, he had no one and never had. The castle though had been alone for hundreds of years. He wondered if it was even still sane. Laying his hands against the stones that made up the castle, Ezra linked his magic with Hogwarts in an attempt to sooth it.  
  
Feeling the attention of a human for the first time in ages, Hogwarts latched onto Ezra's mind and created a permanent link between them. The joy that Hogwarts radiated at no longer being alone knocked Ezra to the floor.  
  
Slowly climbing to his feet, Ezra was astonished to find that he could now hear and feel Hogwarts in his mind. He didn't even need to concentrate. Images flashed through his mind as Hogwarts showed him his history. Emotions raced through him as he realized that he to was no longer alone.  
  
********  
  
For hours, Ezra roamed the castle learning how to use this new and thrilling link. He quickly learned that he could not communicate with words, he had to build up pictures and emotions in his mind that would represent what he wanted to say and then send it to the castle. Using this link, Hogwarts could show Ezra what was happening in any part of the castle or grounds.  
  
Ezra was brought out of his musings by the sound of nearby voices. Looking around, he realized that he was near the potions classroom. He quickly recognized the voices as Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Fearing that they were speaking about him, He crept to the classroom door and listened in.  
  
"How is Ezra doing, Severus?"  
  
"Not very good, Albus. He's very depressed. He knows that he will never see his mother again since she is going to get the Dementer's kiss in less than a week. Also, he's smart, Albus, maybe too smart. He knows how hard it is going to be for him here. He's not going to fit in anywhere and he'll be lucky if he doesn't end up with someone trying to kill him."  
  
"This is a school, Severus, not some criminal organization. He'll be safe on Hogwarts' grounds."  
  
"Just like I was?" The anger in Snape's voice was so sharp that Ezra flinched involuntarily.  
  
"This is different, Severus," Dumbledore' voice was filled with a deep regret.  
  
"No, it's not! The students at this school have gone through a war because of the man that Ezra's mother was in a relationship with! They are not going to care that he never had anything to do with You-Know-Who! It's going to be guilt by association!"  
  
A world weary sigh escaped Dumbledore as he replied, "What would you have me do, Severus?"  
  
"Put him in my care. Also, don't place him in the dorms. Give him one of the rooms next to mine so that he will have a safe place to go."  
  
Hearing these words, Ezra stumbled away in shock. For the first time in his life, someone had stood up for him. He didn't understand it. Why would this man, who he had just met yesterday, care what happened to him. A feeling of hope began to fill him. Maybe, this year would not be so bad. Maybe, for once, there would be someone that he could depend on. As he slowly walked back to his room, he began to look forward to tomorrow, to the beginning of his first school year at Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimers: See chapter 1 for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: This AU will be named after this story "The Hogwarts Seven". It is an open AU. I just ask that you wait until this story is finished before you write anything in this AU because there will be some unexpected (hopefully) twists that will totally affect everything. I also ask that if you write anything in this AU that you either send me a copy or let me know where it is archived so that I can read it.  
  
A/N 2: Thanks to all of my faithful readers. I hope that this story continues to live up to your standards. If anyone reviewed the first chapter and didn't receive a response from me, I am deeply sorry. I appreciate any feedback that I get and hope that I get lots more soon.  
  
A/N 3: I am still looking for a beta. If you are interested, send me a note at rob rosanna@yahoo.com.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
********  
  
Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Platform 9( was bustling with activity. Students, parents, and teachers littered the walkways. It was the first day of another exciting year at Hogwarts and everyone was excited. The first years were wandering around looking scared, confused, and lost. The rest of the students ran a gamut from bored to jubilant, from nervous to self assured. The parents were both relieved that they would finally get time to themselves and sad because it would be several months before they saw their 'babies' again. The few teacher present just wanted to reach their cabin and escape the pandemonium that was running rampant.  
  
There was a small group that seemed unaffected by the surrounding mania. A tall young man, dressed all in black, cut a swath through the crowd. He was followed by an entourage composed of his four friends; Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, and JD Dunne. Chris Larabee was once a happy, out-going teenager but, not anymore. Just last year, the girl that he loved and her family had been brutally murdered by Voldemort for being a 'mudblood'. As a result, he had sunk into a deep depression that caused his friends and family to fear for his life and left him prone to uncontrollable rages that threatened to consume him. Where once stood a happy-go-luck boy, now stood a hard, bitter young man with eyes that held a pain far beyond his years.  
  
Though their ages ranged from fourteen to sixteen, the five boys had become fast friends when they realized that they were the only American students at Hogwarts. When they finally reached the train, the five friends quickly boarded and found an empty cabin. Once there, they finally relaxed and broke their silence.  
  
"Damn, I swear things get more out of control out there every year," Buck said with disgust pushing his long black hair off of his face.  
  
"Like your one to talk. Just last year you were out there causing chaos with everyone else."  
  
"Nathan's right. You spent close to two hours chasing JD around the platform, trying to steal his hat," Josiah said, always eager to give Buck a hard time.  
  
"Shut up, Josiah. I wouldn't have had to chase JD if he'd just get rid of that stupid hat."  
  
Hearing Buck insult his hat, JD jumped into the argument, "There ain't nothin' wrong with my hat, Buck. You're jus' jealous 'cause you don't recognize style when you see it."  
  
"Style! You call that stupid scrap of cloth, style? Damn boy, we need to get your eyes fixed. Does anyone know a spell we could use?" Buck asked, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Stop fighting, boys, and somebody lock that door before one of those kids gets the bright idea to come in here," Chris said with only the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
For the next two hours, they rode in virtual silence, only speaking a few words. Josiah studied each of his friends and remembered how their friendship began.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this part was so short. The next one should be longer. It will explain the background of the four friends. 


End file.
